


One Kiss

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More [13]
Category: Calendar Mysteries - Ron Roy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Lucy Duncan (formerly Lucy Armstrong) and Nate Hathaway have been best friends for years.And today, February 14, 2025, is the day that they are going to ask the other out.With One Kiss.
Relationships: Bradley Pinto/Dawn Armstrong-Duncan, Nate Hathaway/Lucy Duncan
Series: Kids No More [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242
Kudos: 1





	One Kiss

Lucy Duncan brushed her blond hair back with a bright pink-and-yellow hairbrush before pausing and setting the hairbrush down on her dresser. She stared at herself in the dresser mirror, looking at her bright blue eyes, her red-and-pink-spotted white shirt, and shook her head with a lovesick sigh.

_ “Don't freak out, it's okay _

_ 'Cause true love can save the day _

_ And I think we feel the same _

_ But I don't know…” _

She pushed herself away from her mirror and spun herself around in a circle before leaning on her bed, swinging her feet as she tugged on a pair of bright blue socks.

_ “When we met, it was sweet _

_ He was oh so into me _

_ Seems like things are meant to be _

_ But I don't know…” _

Lucy stopped swinging her feet and paused with her hand next to her face. 

_ “Does he love me? Or does he love me not? _

_ Do I love him? And is it strong enough?” _

She swallowed nervously and lowered her hand.

_ “One kiss, one kiss _

_ It all comes down to this _

_ One kiss, one kiss _

_ Ohh _

_ One kiss, one kiss _

_ This moment could be it _

_ I, I, I wanna know _

_ So here I go…” _

XXX

Nate Hathaway ran a hand over his blue-and-green striped shirt and studied himself in the downstairs hallway mirror. He ran a hand through his curly black hair and sighed.

_ “Keep it cool, keep it calm _

_ Think she's loved me all along _

_ But maybe I got it wrong _

_ So I don't know…” _

He turned around and crossed his arms, pressing his back to the mirror.

_ “She's so good, got my back _

_ But maybe I'm just too bad _

_ Could we be a perfect match? _

_ Now, I don't know…” _

Nate shook his head from side to side.

_ “Does she love me? Or does she love me not? _

_ Do I love her? And is it strong enough? Ooh-ooh-ooh…” _

He quickly stepped away from the mirror and into the center of the hallway, throwing his arms up in the air.

_ “One kiss, one kiss _

_ It all comes down to this _

_ One kiss, one kiss _

_ Ohh _

_ One kiss, one kiss _

_ This moment could be it _

_ I, I, I wanna know _

_ So here I go (go) _

_ Yeah, here I go…” _

XXX

Lucy leapt up from her bed and spun around in a circle on her floor.  _ “I feel my heartbeat beating saying, ‘It's gonna work’!” _

XXX

Nate let his head sag against the mirror.  _ “But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt…” _

XXX

The two sighed in unison.

_ “Either I will or I won't _

_ What if I do and he don't?/What if I do and she don’t? _

_ Is he my Romeo?/Am I her Romeo? _

_ Oh, there's only one, one way to really know…” _

The two paused and looked at the mirror as determination filled their eyes.

_ “Hey…” _

Lucy bolted out of her room, running down the stairs and grabbing her backpack as she ran out of the house, ignoring her older brother's confused yells as she determinedly ran toward her school.

_ “Hey…” _

Nate slid his backpack over his right shoulder, waving goodbye to his older sister and their mom as he raced out of the door.

_ “One kiss, one kiss _

_ It all comes down to this  _

_ (one kiss) _

_ One kiss, one kiss  _

_ (one kiss) _

_ Ohh… _

_ One kiss, one kiss _

_ This moment could be it _

_ I, I, I wanna know (I wanna know) _

_ So here I go (go) _

_ Here I go _

_ Here I go (here I go, here I go) _

_ Here I go…” _

Nate and Lucy ran into each other with a thud and two yelps of shock as they tumbled to the ground. He quickly stood up and raced over to her. “Lucy! Are you okay?”

She bounced up from the ground and grinned at him. “Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks.”

Nate smiled and swallowed nervously. “Um… Lucy… I was wondering…”

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Lucille Abigail Armstrong Duncan, I have loved you ever since we first met two years ago… and it’s taken me just as long to realize it. So… in front of God and everyone… will you please be my girlfriend?”

Lucy stared at him for a few moments, then she broke into the brightest smile he had ever seen from her. “YES!!!”

She tackled him in a big hug and kissed him on the lips. Nate gasped in shock, then- slowly- kissed her back.

He finally pulled away from Lucy to see Brian, Bradley, and Dawn standing nearby. Brian had his phone in his hand and a bright smile on his face. Nate groaned. “SERIOUSLY, Brian?!? You were recording us?!?”

“Well, how else are we going to remember this momentous occasion?” Brian quipped as he sent the video to Nate, Lucy, and-

“WHY’D YOU SEND IT TO THE KDN, BRIAN?!?” Lucy yelled, letting go of her new boyfriend’s hand and stomping over to him. “WE ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF EXPLAINING IT OURSELVES!!!”

“They’re Detectives. They need proof.” He explained.

Nate rolled his eyes. “Sure…”

Dawn giggled and hugged her cousin. “Congratulations, guys.”

“Thank you.” Lucy said warmly, walking back to her boyfriend and squeezing his hand. “I love you, Nathaniel.”

Nate grinned. “I love you too, Lucille.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to post this yesterday, but I never got around to it. 
> 
> On that note,  
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you enjoy this and have a good day!


End file.
